


Sakura's feats in the Blank Period (and beyond)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: One of the most mysterious times is that between chapters 699 to 700 in the manga, and interlude known as the Blank Period. In order to shed some light on the highlights of Sakura during this time, I’ve decided to go through the novels during this time period and create these metas for easy reference, and will try to be in chronological order. (Covers the Naruto Hiden series, The Last: Naruto the Movie, Sasuke Shinden, and Naruto Retsuden trilogy.)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 19





	1. Sakura's feats in Kakashi Hiden

First in this order is Kakashi Hiden.

## Tsunade entrusts Sakura to assemble a medical team.

For context, an airship known as the Tobishachimaru is about to crash in these chapters, and does. 

> Pg. 96, Kakashi Hiden. ([Source](https://href.li/?https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2001%20-%20Kakashi%27s%20Story%20-%20Kakashi%20Hiden%20-%20Hyouten%20no%20Ikazuchi%20-%20Lightning%20in%20the%20Frozen%20Sky%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n95/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

Due to the severity of the crash, Tsunade orders Sakura to assemble a medical team to head towards Hozuki Castle, the site of the wreckage. 

## Sakura heals all the injured passengers.

> Pg. 150, Kakashi Hiden. ([Source](https://href.li/?https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2001%20-%20Kakashi%27s%20Story%20-%20Kakashi%20Hiden%20-%20Hyouten%20no%20Ikazuchi%20-%20Lightning%20in%20the%20Frozen%20Sky%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n95/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

And, as we see here, Sakura does it flawlessly. While the magnitude of what Sakura did in Kakashi Hiden might seem small, it’s by no means insignificant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted to [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/644945627048017920/sakuras-feats-kakashi-hiden-meta).


	2. Sakura's feats in Shikamaru Hiden

Next in this order is Shikamaru Hiden.

## Sakura heals Temari from a fatal wound.

  
  


> Pgs. 130-131, Shikamaru Hiden. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2002%20-%20Shikamaru%27s%20Story%20-%20Shikamaru%20Hiden%20-%20Yami%20no%20Shijima%20ni%20Ukabu%20Kumo%20-%20A%20Cloud%20Drifting%20in%20the%20Silent%20Dark%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n129/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

At some point in Shikamaru Hiden, Temari receives a fatal wound of a kunai that ruptures her stomach. Yet, Sakura is able to heal it with ease.

## Sakura protects Ino while she saved Sai from genjutsu.

  


> Pgs. 132-133, Shikamaru Hiden. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2002%20-%20Shikamaru%27s%20Story%20-%20Shikamaru%20Hiden%20-%20Yami%20no%20Shijima%20ni%20Ukabu%20Kumo%20-%20A%20Cloud%20Drifting%20in%20the%20Silent%20Dark%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n129/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

In this part of Shikamaru Hiden, Sai is caught in their aforementioned enemy’s genjutsu and it’s up to Ino to save him. Due to how vulnerable it rendered her body, it was up to Chouji and Sakura to protect her.

## Sakura is entrusted to clean up after Shikamaru’s mission, and heals him.

  


> Pgs. 154, Shikamaru Hiden. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2002%20-%20Shikamaru%27s%20Story%20-%20Shikamaru%20Hiden%20-%20Yami%20no%20Shijima%20ni%20Ukabu%20Kumo%20-%20A%20Cloud%20Drifting%20in%20the%20Silent%20Dark%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n129/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

> Pgs. 158, Shikamaru Hiden. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2002%20-%20Shikamaru%27s%20Story%20-%20Shikamaru%20Hiden%20-%20Yami%20no%20Shijima%20ni%20Ukabu%20Kumo%20-%20A%20Cloud%20Drifting%20in%20the%20Silent%20Dark%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n129/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

Again, while these don’t demonstrate a huge array of abilities, it still shows Sakura’s competency as Konoha’s strongest med-nin and someone who filled Tsunade’s shoes perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/644948946957008896/sakuras-feats-shikamaru-hiden-meta).


	3. Sakura's feats in The Last: Naruto the Movie

Following Kakashi and Shikamaru Hiden, the Last: Naruto the Movie happens after them.

## Sakura is nearly immune to the Gatekeeper’s Genjutsu Ball Trap, and frees the others from it.

  


> Pg. 46, The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization. ([source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13BgwQhHgMAXxFYXTbKt0wgbimw9flqi6/view))

For context, in the novel, when the whole of the [Hanabi Rescue Team](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hanabi_Rescue_Team) first infiltrate the Moon, they’re met with the [Genjutsu Ball Trap](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Genjutsu_Ball_Trap) set by the [Gatekeeper](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Gatekeeper). Not only is Sakura described as being the last to succumb, but also the first to resist and break it.

> Pg. 48, The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization. ([source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13BgwQhHgMAXxFYXTbKt0wgbimw9flqi6/view)) 

As shown here, she helps her comrades break it, most notably Naruto who struggles despite how jinchuuriki’s bijuu are often able to resist genjutsu, meaning Kurama _might_ have been affected, too.

## Sakura defeats the Gatekeeper in a single blow.

> Pg. 53, The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization. ([source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13BgwQhHgMAXxFYXTbKt0wgbimw9flqi6/view)) 

As we can see here, with the help of Sai and Shikamaru who helped grapple and subdue the [Gatekeeper](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Gatekeeper#The_Last:_Naruto_the_Movie), it’s Sakura who completely defeats it in a single, crushing blow. It’s enough that it leaves Sai and Shikamaru rightfully stunned.

## Sakura brought Naruto back from the brink of death.

  
  


> Pgs. 85-90, The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization. ([source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13BgwQhHgMAXxFYXTbKt0wgbimw9flqi6/view)) 

For context, there is a point in the movie where Hinata willingly goes with Toneri to save her sister, where Naruto pursues them to save her. However, Toneri fatally drained Naruto’s chakra to the brink of death. Here, Sakura poured her chakra into Naruto to revive him from the brink of death.

Something to consider is the fact that, not only is Sakura healing Naruto, but replenishing Naruto’s chakra stores as well. Keep in mind that it’s not only Naruto’s chakra she’s restoring, but Kurama’s as well. Naruto, the son of Kushina Uzumaki--who passed on her unusually vast and powerful chakra to her son--Asura’s reincarnation who inherited his massive chakra, but also Kurama’s that naturally meld with Naruto’s as he received both Yin and Yang halves during the war arc.

  


> Pg. 97 & 100, The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization. ([source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13BgwQhHgMAXxFYXTbKt0wgbimw9flqi6/view)) 

...And Sakura brought him back with no mention of the Byakugou ever being invoked to lend its chakra to her. Pretty impressive, no?

## Sakura stabilized Hanabi and safely transplanted her stolen Byakugan back.

  
  


> Pg. 115, 121, & 139, The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization. ([source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13BgwQhHgMAXxFYXTbKt0wgbimw9flqi6/view)) 

While Naruto and Hinata were the ones to ultimately save Hanabi, it’s Sakura--as the team’s indispensable med-nin--who stabilized her and returned her eyes safely, something only someone of her expertise and knowledge could do.

## Bonus: The Last databook’s entry on Sakura.

> Retsu no Sho: Sakura Haruno. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/172388654879/sakuras-profile-from-the-last-guidebook-retsu-no))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/644953156424499200/sakuras-feats-the-last-naruto-the-movie-meta).


	4. Sakura's feats in Sasuke Shinden

Although Sasuke Shinden doesn’t occur in the Naruto Hiden lineup, it does take place after the war.

## Sakura notices something amiss, and planned ahead.

> Pg. 34-35, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM))

In doing this, Sakura was able to help Kakashi determine that invaders were headed to Konoha.

> Pg. 37, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

> Pg. 39, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

> Pg. 45, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

> Pg. 49-50, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

In which Sakura suspects genjutsu, but realizes that it’s wrong almost immediately after.

## Sakura begins taking steps to dispel the maladies, almost single-handedly.

> Pg. 51, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

> Pg. 75, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

Dealing with a triple threat of a genjutsu, foreign chakra, and spearheading the healing efforts, Sakura worked brilliantly despite all the pressure she was under. 

> Pg. 78, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

In fact, the circumstances were so extreme that Sakura had to keep perfect control throughout. 

  
  
  


> Pg. 79, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

All in all, for Sakura to lead all this and work under extremely extenuating circumstances with deductions that had to be made on the fly, working alongside a Byakugan-user like Hinata just showcases Sakura’s dedication, commitment, ingenuity, and skill as Tsunade’s successor.

> Pg. 121-122, Sasuke Shinden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1JPdtiyrDsmUEjH02MvLEn3VN7KHwz2NM)) 

In fact, even Sasuke seems to acknowledge this and is proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted to [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645003689913892864/sakuras-feats-sasuke-shinden-meta).


	5. Sakura's feats in Sakura Hiden

After The Last, Sakura Hiden occurred. 

## Sakura and Ino open a mental health clinic after the war.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 22. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Several months after the war, Sakura comes up with the idea for a mental health clinic in the village for its children, the first of its kind after the war. 

> Pg. 24 of Sakura Hiden where the success of the Konoha Children’s Mental Clinic created waves, enough that Sunagakure began taking interest in establishing their own therapy center. ([Source](https://href.li/?https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura%27s%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n23/mode/2up))

The mental health clinic proves to be so successful that Sunagakure takes interest and consults her and Ino to open their own branch.

## Sakura proves herself as a good teacher.

  


> Sakura Hiden, pgs. 87-88. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

While it might seem like a bit of a minor thing, Sakura does prove that she’s a good teacher, even during a spontaneous guest lecture that Naruto egged her into. 

## Sakura dupes Kido and breaks out of cuffs with just her chakra.

  


> Sakura Hiden, pg. 122. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Not only was Sakura able to build chakra despite being drugged, but she also broke out of the manacles binding her by concentrating chakra in her arms and legs, showcasing her incredible control.

## Sakura breaks out of a concrete warehouse and saves herself.

  


> Sakura Hiden, pg. 127-128. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

As Sakura demonstrates, with just her Chakra-Enhanced Strength and Cherry Blossom Impact, she pulverized the warehouse holding her and surprises Ino and Sai who had intended on saving her when she did it herself.

## Sakura defeats an enemy cloaked in tailed-beast chakra single-handedly.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 138. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Not only does Sakura survive hits from corrosive tailed beast chakra, she also breaks a limb and makes extremely quick work of them.

## Sakura catches and dispels a Lightning Release jutsu.

  
  


> Sakura Hiden, pg. 142-143. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

As shown here, not only does Sakura catch a Lightning Release jutsu with just CES, but she’s able to dispel it, too.

## Sakura can reduce the damage of blows by sending chakra throughout her body.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 153. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Not only does she take a hit from Kido’s chakra tails, but she reduces the damage by skillfully sending chakra throughout her body.

##  Sakura survived being impaled through the stomach & a direct bijuu bomb.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 155. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

  


> Sakura Hiden, pg. 155-156. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

As we can see in these passages, not only could Sakura survive being impaled with extremely corrosive tailed beast chakra, she also survived a direct bijuu bomb.

## Sakura can prevent regeneration with CES and medical ninjutsu.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 158-159. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Amazingly of her, Sakura figures out how to stunt Kido’s regeneration factor, disguising it as her blows being ineffective despite how it proved not to be the case.

## Sakura seems to be developing sensory ability and limited precognition.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 168. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Not only is Sakura able to tell these Anbus’ chakra is disrupted and that they’re under genjutsu, she was able to sense Sasuke when Hinata was there and didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645019197309599744/sakuras-feats-sakura-hiden-meta).


	6. Sakura's feats in Konoha Hiden

Shortly after Sakura Hiden, Konoha Hiden came soon after.

## Sakura can make her own Soldier Pills.

  
  


> Pgs. 65-66, Konoha Hiden. (Source)

While this was the only noteworthy feat I could find of Sakura’s in the book, I still think it’s petty cool. Considering how useful Soldier Pills are for shinobi, it just goes to show another facet of her adaptability as a kunoichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted on [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645088618063478784/sakuras-feats-konoha-hiden-meta).


	7. Sakura's feats in Gaara Hiden

Following Konoha Hiden, Gaara Hiden brings up the rear of the Naruto Hiden novels that Sakura is featured in.

## Gaara holds Sakura’s taijutsu mastery in high esteem.

> Pg. 22, Gaara Hiden. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2005%20-%20Gaara%27s%20Story%20-%20Gaara%20Hiden%20-%20Sajingensou%20-%20A%20Sandstorm%20Mirage%20%5Bcacatua%5D/page/n25/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

While Sakura isn’t shown her implicitly, Gaara’s indirect praise of her taijutsu prowess is interesting.

## Gaara praising Sakura’s ability despite coming from a civilian background.

> Pg. 26, Gaara Hiden. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2005%20-%20Gaara%27s%20Story%20-%20Gaara%20Hiden%20-%20Sajingensou%20-%20A%20Sandstorm%20Mirage%20%5Bcacatua%5D/page/n25/mode/2up?q=Sakura))

Shortly after, Sakura is held in high-esteem, again, when her capabilities are honored despite not coming from an clan background.

Granted, while Sakura might have not have much involvement in Gaara Hiden, the fact that someone as powerful and well-regarded as Gaara sees Sakura in such a positive light is significant, I believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645092808483586048/sakuras-feats-gaara-hiden-meta).


	8. Sakura's feats in Akatsuki Hiden

Last of all is Akatsuki Hiden, where Sakura has a special mention.

## Sakura was one of the reasons Sasuke was pulled from the darkness.

> Prologue, Akatsuki Hiden. ([Source](https://readonlinenovels.com/nv/72af33b245e93566/akatsuki-hiden-evil-flowers-in-full-bloom-h))

Again, while this might not seem significant, it’s not the first time it’s mentioned.

> **_[Separation]_ **
> 
> _Towards darkness… The one to appear before him is Sakura. She confesses to him as he tries to leave without looking behind him. She confesses with a blindingly uncompromising mind that does not want to lose him. **The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura.** But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks._

**\- Second Databook, Sasuke’s entry.** ([Translation](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/second-databook-character-files/)) & ([Scan](https://imgur.com/a/gXziH/layout/grid))

It’s pretty sweet that it’s mentioned again on Sasuke’s personal journey, even if only as a passing mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645094174572609536/sakuras-feats-akatsuki-hiden).


	9. Sakura's feats in Kakashi Retsuden

At the start of the Boruto-era novellas is Kakashi Retsuden.

## Sakura has the ability to decipher ancient languages.

> Ch. 2, Kakashi Retsuden. ([Source](https://nite-baron.tumblr.com/kakashiretsuden))

While this seems to be it in terms of mentions, Sakura’s potential ability to decipher ancient languages could speak of a masterful deciphering ability, which suits Sakura’s canonical intelligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted to [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645107949936803840/sakuras-feats-kakashi-retsuden-meta).


	10. Sakura's feats in Naruto Retsuden

After Kakashi and Sasuke Retsuden, Naruto Retsuden took place.

As a brief note, because I could only find a partial translation of chapters 3-5, this will read more like an outline than a full novel. 

## Sakura can travel faster than the average shinobi.

> Chapter 3, Naruto Retsuden. ([Source](https://nite-baron.tumblr.com/narutoretsuden))

While most shinobi would take a month to get to Redaku, Sasuke and Sakura can cut that travel time down substantially.

## Sakura accurately diagnoses and treats Naruto’s mysterious illness.

  


> Chapters 4-5, Naruto Retsuden. ([Source](https://nite-baron.tumblr.com/narutoretsuden))

Despite how mysterious Naruto’s terminal illness is, Sakura manages to both contribute significantly to its healing and treatment to keep Naruto alive.

## Sakura’s chakra control can control Chihare’s chakra-powered motorcycle.

  
  


> Chapters 4-5, Naruto Retsuden. ([Source](https://nite-baron.tumblr.com/narutoretsuden))

Despite how goofy the idea of Sakura piloting a motorbike with the rest of Team 7, it just goes to show how superb her chakra control had become over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645115472584605697/sakuras-feats-naruto-retsuden-meta).


	11. Sakura's feats in Sasuke Retsuden

And, finally, to round out the last of the Retsuden trilogy was Sasuke Retsuden.

## Sasuke realizes he can’t go it alone and needs Sakura.

> Pg. 36, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view))

> Pg. 37, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

## Sakura proves she can hold her own in gambling.

  
  


> Pg. 46-50, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

## Sakura has learned Fire Release.

> Pg. 52, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

For those of you still in doubt, twitter user [ytamanotwt ](https://twitter.com/ytamanotwt/status/1172497767333122048?s=20)shows that the chakra Sakura uses alongside Sasuke is _Katon_ , Fire Release.

## Sakura developed her own, unique sensory jutsu that acts like a radar.

> Pg. 55, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

## She also utilizes a special transformation technique. 

> Pg. 67, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

Granted, the transformation technique is considered low-level ninjutsu, I have reason to think that Sakura’s variant is closer to [Tsunade’s](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tsunade#Transformation_Technique), which in itself is regarded as unique for a transformation technique. While the way it is is considered mysterious, considering how the text regards hers as strange, I have reason to think it’s unique purposefully.

## Sakura created her own barrier trap and body seal.

  


> Pg. 114, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

Apparently, the mechanics work by giving the victim a body seal that cannot be detected, but is invoked when the user casts a jutsu that reacts with a paper tag that sends red chakra in the form of chakra string to bind a victim and their movements, immobilizing them.

## Sakura sensory potential rearing its head again?

> Pg. 114, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

In Sakura Hiden, Sakura displays [a similar ability](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/641024820583251968/sakuras-sensory-ability) where she can sense chakra. While it’s not something that can be proven as being definitive with her becoming a sensor, the fact that she can tell if something to watch out for.

## She gives dinosaurs an old fashioned slugging, too.

> Pg. 111-112, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

> Pg. 112, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

> Pg. 118-119, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view)) 

Funnily enough, Sakura probably would’ve held her own at Jurassic Park, wouldn’t she? But, still, considering how deadly many of the dinosaurs are described as being, her badassery shone through once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Crossposted at [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645121176866275328/sakuras-feats-sasuke-retsuden-meta).


End file.
